mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Sherk vs. Kenny Florian
The fight was for the vacant UFC lightweight title. The fight was Sean Sherk's debut at lightweight. The fight was considered one of the top ten bloodiest fights in UFC history. The Fight The first round began. Sherk landed a left hook. He got a double-leg to guard, they scrambled, Sherk nearly had the back, Florian rolled and retained guard. Four twenty. Sherk was looking to pass. Four minutes with Sherk passing to half-guard. Three thirty. Sherk landed a good forearm. Florian retained guard. Florian did a good job of avoiding some hammerfists. Three minutes. Sherk landed a good elbow of his own, and another, short elbows there. Florian looked to lock up a guillotine as Sherk tried to pass and he had it. Two thirty-five. Sherk passed fully to half-guard. Sherk popped out. Two fifteen. Sherk landed a few hammerfists. Sherk was trying to mount, Florian tried to regain guard but Sherk kept half-guard. Two minutes. He kept it again. Sherk landed a few hammerfists with both hands. One thirty-five remaining. Sherk passed to side control. One fifteen. Florian spun out, Sherk tried an armbar with one minute, Florian escaped, Sherk shot forward for a double-leg to half-guard avoiding a guillotine. Sherk landed a good elbow and a few good left hands and Florian retained guard. Twenty-five. Fifteen remaining. Florian landed an elbow from the bottom, Sherk landed a pair of his own. The first round ended. Frank Shamrock was very enthusiastic and proud of Sherk in the corner. 'You're not even tired yet, my friend. You're doing beautiful. Get his head against the fence. Be a little bit busier.' 'Be patient, God will lead you, God will tell you what to do,' Florian's cornerman and brother Keith told him. The second round began. Florian landed a good body kick. He landed a good knee to the body. Sherk shot for the single and turned it instantly to a double and got it to guard. Florian landed a pair of short elbows from the bottom, Sherk was cut. Four twenty. Florian locked up a triangle, Sherk was bloody but he escaped. Four ten. Blood was all over Florian's chest. Four minutes. Florian wall-walked. The referee paused the fight to check the cut. Florian was pointing at his eyes, he wanted someone to clear the blood out. They let Sherk continue. Same position by the cage. Nope, Florian wanted that blood cleared still from Florian's eyes. Sherk shook his head as blood ran down the side of his head to his chest from a cut on the high right forehead. They continued. Florian landed another elbow from the bottom immediately and another. Three thirty. Florian grabbed the fence and then wall-walked. Sherk postured up with a right hand. That blood was in Florian's eyes again. You could tell. Sherk passed to half-guard with three minutes. Florian trying to wallwalk. Sherk mounted. Florian grabbed the fence holding onto it. Sherk was looking for an arm triangle possibly. Florian reversed with two minutes and they scrambled, Florian was on top to guard avoiding an armbar attempt. Sherk landed an upkick, Florian came back down to guard. One thirty-five. Florian stood and let Sherk up. Sherk kept trying for a left hook. Sherk landed an inside leg kick. Sherk shot in and grabbed another double-leg, Florian was trying to defend it though. One minute. Sherk dodged a kimura attempt, tried a single. Florian on both knees defending that. Thirty. Sherk looked for it hard again. Ten. Sherk broke with a missed left hook. The second round ended. 'Relax your body, Kenny. Work on those cuts, you hear me? Work that cut.' 'He cut you in a good spot, don't worry about it. Focus on your breathing, slow it down.' The third round began. Sherk landed a counter jab. Sherk landed a nice inside leg kick. Florian landed a body kick. Sherk blocked another and dodged a front kick. Sherk landed a good left hook and got a single to side control, he put himself in half-guard. Florian grabbed the fence again and used it to turn to wall-walk. Four ten. Four minutes. Sherk landed a pair of hammerfists. Florian grabbed the fence and wall-walked. Three twenty-five. Sherk landed a pair of forearms and a hammerfist. Three minutes remaining. Sherk landed some hammerfists in under. Sherk landed a nice elbow. Sherk landed a pair of elbows and another. The referee wanted work. Two minutes. Sherk passed to side control. Florian was trying to spin away, Florian kept him down there in side control. Florian gave up his back. One thirty remained. Florian rolled after a moment to guard, ate a right hand. Florian grabbed the fence again and spun to put his feet against it. One minute. Sherk landed five nice short hammerfists. The referee stood them with forty-four seconds left. Damn, Sherk's right forehead was crazily bloody. Florian landed a body kick. Twenty. Florian missed an overhand left. They clinched, Sherk landed three big knees to the head. Florian landed a blocked high kick and missed another right after the bell as the third round ended and Sherk looked pissed. 'You're kicking his ass, he's all yours, in through your nose out through your mouth!' they told Sherk. 'You can't let him get half-guard,' they told Florian. The fourth round began and they touched gloves. Sherk landed an inside leg kick. Sherk blocked a high kick. Florian landed a body kick. Sherk shot in and Florian dodged a double-leg and ran face-forward into the fence accidentally and backed off and they circled. Four twenty-five. Sherk shot in and got another double to half-guard. Four minutes. Sherk landed six shots to the side of the head and three more, and two more. Three thirty-five. Florian trying to wall-walk. Sherk landed a pair of short elbows himself. Sherk passed to side control. Three minutes. Sherk landed a pair of elbows. Florian gave up his back. He turned and he was on one knee. Sherk was sucking him away. Florian had a mouse under his right eye. He pulled guard. Two twenty-five. Sherk landed a trio of left hands. The crowd chanted Kenny's name. Sherk landed a pair of lefts and a right posturing up explosively. Two minutes. Mike Goldberg called Sherk Sean Shark. Sherk passed to half-guard. Sherk was looking to pass, he passed to side control. One thirty. Florian trying to wall-walk, he spun and regained.... guard, sort of, the feet on the hips. Florian landed an elbow from the bottom. Sherk passed to half-guard. Florian motioned for the standup. One minute. Sherk landed a big elbow and three more and another and another. He landed a few left hands in under. The referee stood them up with thirty-one seconds. Sherk wiped the blood from his right eye and landed an inside leg kick. Florian landed a hard body kick. Ten. The fourth round ended. 'Sean, you've got to finish him,' they told Sherk. 'You need a knockout. You steal this round, you steal the fight. You need a knockout or submission, you feel me?' they told Florian. 'Keep your hands up, he's going to go for broke, Sean,' Frank Shamrock told Sherk. The fifth round began. Sherk landed an inside leg kick. Florian landed a body kick and another. Sherk got a double-leg to guard. That was a hard one. Sherk landed a pair of body shots. Sherk landed a good elbow. Four fifteen. Florian grabbed the fence to turn to wall-walk for an armbar, landing an elbow from the bottom with four minutes, Sherk defended back to guard against the fence. The referee was taking a look. Sherk landed an elbow. The referee stood them up with three forty. Florian faked the Superman punch. Florian landed a hard body kick. Sherk blocked a high kick. Three fifteen. Sherk stalking him. Sherk blocked a high kick with three minutes. Florian landed a body kick. Sherk shot for the double and he had Florian on his ass, Florian was working a tight guillotine. Sherk was patiently trying to escape. He was just waiting. Florian was cranking it. Two twenty. Florian grabbed the fence and was warned. Two minutes with Florian trying to stand. Sherk lifted him, Florian grabbed the fence with both hands, Sherk slammed Florian hard six feet down to the mat, into guard. One twenty-five remaining. Sherk passed to half-guard and he was looking to mount. Sherk mounted. The crowd was booing. One minute. Florian exploded after a bit and rolled out, Sherk tried for another double, Florian was warned again for grabbing the fence and Sherk got it to guard. Florian grabbing for another guillotine. Sherk popped out. Fifteen. Florian landed a good elbow from the bottom. Sherk landed a pair of elbows. The fifth round ended. Florian helped Sherk up, hugging him. Sherk got the win by unanimous decision. They said Cecil Peoples 50-48 and Florian narrowed his eyes. LMFAO Randy Couture is interviewing Sherk and he's sooo much fucking taller and bigger, Sherk looks like a fucking midget, no shit.